


Give Me Everything

by Anoel



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Feminist Themes, Festivids, Gen, Leslie Knope/Women, POV Female Character, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know my code. Hos before bros. Uteruses before duderuses. Ovaries before brovaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurashapiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/gifts).



Music: "Bellas Finals" by The Barden Bellas  
Source: Parks and Recreation S1-508  
Size: 69 MB AVI  
Download: [Give Me Everything](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-GiveMeEverything.avi)

On Youtube:  



End file.
